


And Favouritism

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, Original Character(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel





	And Favouritism

1987  
Tyden – 5 Samuel – 2 turning 3

“Sammy,” Chocolate eyes peered out inquisitively from beneath the dark tresses of hair as the boy looked up at his mother. He didn’t talk much yet; but he understood what others were saying and spoke through his eyes.  
“Where is big brother Tyd?” Samuel smiled brightly, standing to stumble over to his older brother. “Tyd.” Small arms wrapping around the blond boys hips.  
“Hello Sammy” Tyden smiled ruffling his hair affectionately. While Samuel didn’t like to talk often, he adored his older brother and made the exception. Only ever using the full extent of his vocabulary when speaking with him. His voice calm and quiet.


End file.
